


El camino acaba aquí

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Post Soul of Gold. Reflexiones de quién valora sus actos pasados desde una nueva perspectiva otorgada gracias a la oportunidad de volver a vivir.Publicado en su inicio en la web Fanfiction.net, en Noviembre de 2017.





	El camino acaba aquí

**Author's Note:**

> La escena está ubicada DESPUÉS de lo presenciado en Soul of Gold, tomándome la libertad de mantener a los Caballeros Dorados con vida. Tal y como detalla Boxigarden en algunos de sus trabajos, también me gusta pensar en la idea que fue Saga quién acudió a la India en busca de un pequeño Shaka para traerlo al Santuario que se estaba forjando.
> 
> Boxigarden es una artista china que comparte sus trabajos en su blog personal: Boxigarden.com

**## El Camino Acaba Aquí ##**

Esa noche había celebración en el Santuario. O en lo que quedaba de él. Así lo había decretado la diosa Athena, con el fin de reiniciar un nuevo ciclo de compromisos y lealtades sin el lastre de las mentiras y los perjurios que habían empañado el anterior.

Sí, esa noche se festejaba un nuevo comienzo entre ruinas, una nueva etapa que se presentía todavía encorsetada por las ataduras de los viejos resentimientos, ésos que se mantenían latentes entre todos aquellos que una vez juraron lealtad a la misma causa.

Athena lo sabía, aunque parecía no querer ser consciente de cuán difícil resultaba respirar el aire que allí se estancaba.

Todos lo sabían, y todos pugnaban para fingir con más o menos maestría el desagrado que esa festiva reunión suponía.

Él tampoco era inmune a esa pesada sensación, razón por la cuál aún no había sido capaz de encontrar el orgullo que le hacía falta para adentrarse en las ruinas de la Sala Patriarcal...

La suya.

La que había ocupado durante trece largos años cosidos con el interminable hilo de la mentira y la traición.

Su elección fue otra. Una que le alejó de la multitud que pretendía no recordar el escabroso pasado que a todos ellos les unía.

Sus pasos caminaron por inercia hacia unos terrenos pocas veces pisados, y allí se le encogió el corazón al leer su propio nombre grabado en una lápida huérfana de añoranza.

No había flores marchitas indicando que alguien, alguna vez, hubiese llorado su ausencia. Tampoco lo esperaba, pero la inexistencia de ese fingido anhelo no suavizó en absoluto el azote que la cruda realidad le ofreció.

Ése era su destino...La tierra. La soledad. El olvido...El deshonroso fin que había elegido su mano, asida con fuerzas al báculo que terminó resquebrajándole el poco corazón que le quedaba.

Ahora su mirada aprehendía las cuatro letras que le señalaban su lugar, y su alma dolía al saberse usurpadora de otra oportunidad de vida que no se merecía.

No él. No el que una vez fue el admirado Caballero de Géminis, convertido en asesino y traidor por un incisivo veneno que se había filtrado en su interior.

La húmeda brisa que provenía del cercano mar se atrevía a jugar con su larga cabellera, concediéndole la excusa necesaria para justificar unas lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos y que se avergonzaba de derramar, incluso en su supuesta soledad.

Supuesta...

Porque Saga no estaba solo. Hacía tiempo que había percibido la aproximación de una compañía que no le molestaba. Una compañía respetuosa con su espacio, agradable en su carencia de palabras y también temida por los mudos juicios que sobre él pudiera verter.

Largos minutos se sucedieron enmarcados por un silencio únicamente roto por el suave paso de la brisa peinando el pasto, tiempo en el que Saga inspiró hondo antes de agacharse y arrancar las briznas de hierba que se apresuraban a difuminar su nombre.

\- Este no es el escenario más agradable que podías encontrar para estar a solas...- Susurró la voz a sus espaldas.

Saga no contestó de inmediato, otorgándose un tiempo prudencial para armar una respuesta que estuviera a la altura del alma que la esperaba.

\- Es el necesario para no olvidar quién fui.- Masticó al fin, sintiendo el sabor de la tristeza que impregnaba sus palabras al tiempo que se alzaba de nuevo, estrujando la fresca hierba en su puño cerrado.- Y para recordarme dónde debería estar. Mi camino terminó aquí, bajo esta yerma tierra que no ofrece diferencias para nadie. No tiene sentido que ahora vuelva a respirar.

\- Todos estamos de nuevo respirando por gracia del poder divino de Athena. Es su decisión, no la nuestra.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Shaka? - Inquirió Saga sin palpar la valentía que le urgía para buscarse en otra mirada.

\- Las fiestas me aburren. No soy un elemento que encaje en las reuniones de las altas esferas. Ni de las bajas.

Saga cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la emoción que sentía en ellos no trasparasa las barreras de sus párpados, y cuando se supo con el orgullo activo desveló su mirada y se giró en busca de esa compañía que de algún extraño modo le reconfortaba.

\- Un camposanto tampoco es un lugar muy adecuado para huir de ellas.

\- La costumbre me ha conducido hasta aquí.- Shaka mantuvo la mirada de Saga un largo instante antes de llenarse los pulmones con el aroma a salitre que viajaba con la brisa, acortando la distancia que aún les separaba.- No es la primera vez que acudo aquí, Saga...Justo aquí...- Confesó con tono quedo y sincero, dejando caer su mirada sobre las mismas letras que tantas veces había maldecido y admirado con la misma intensidad.

\- Siento decirte que perdiste el tiempo ofreciendo deferencia hacia esta lápida. No se merece tus respetos, ni los de nadie.

La voz de Saga emergió tomada por el regusto de una culpa que quizás jamás llegaría a sanar, desnudándole el alma de la soberbia que ante Virgo no necesitaba.

\- Se merece mis recuerdos, Saga...

\- Tus recuerdos...- Replicó el griego con amarga y cansada ironía.

\- Sí, Saga. Los de mi infancia. Los que aún recuerdan que una vez un niño demonizado en sus tierras confió en ti. Los que me cuentan que tú cuidaste de mí en lo que nombraste como "tu primera misión", que me protegiste como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, los que me presentaron un nuevo hogar, y los que nunca creyeron perderte del todo cuando tu nombre desapareció de este lugar.

\- Ahora sabes lo que fui. Ya no tienes razones para recordar un amable boceto de la más malvada realidad.

\- Siempre lo supe, y con esta certeza siempre me debatí.

_"Siempre lo supe..."_

Estas tres palabras hicieron palidecer la angulosa tez de Saga, y perderse en el azul de esa mirada también apagada pudo derribar el poco orgullo que le quedaba en alza.

\- Si siempre lo supiste...¿por qué no te rebelaste contra mí? ¿Por qué no me diste muestras de ello? ¿Por qué dejaste que la ambición me consumiera?

Shaka se encogió de hombros en un gesto que le otorgó un enternecedor aspecto infantil, suspirando profundamente antes de responder.

\- Quizás mi error fue confiar en el rostro bueno y afable que seguía percibiendo tras esa máscara que no podía ocultarme tu esencia. Todos cometimos errores, Saga. Todos...

\- Intenté matarte, Shaka. Incluso usé una técnica prohibida para poder conseguir anular tu poder. Para pasar sobre ti. Para alcanzar mi vendido deber...

\- Y yo me defendí...y dejé que ejecutaras lo que habías venido a hacer. Al fin te comprendí, no me hicieron falta tus palabras. Lo vi en tu mirada...en la que replicaba con magistral exactitud la que me dedicaste cuando en la India me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste al oído que no había nada que temer.

\- Entonces no lo había. Yo era un adolescente recién nombrado Caballero de Géminis, rebosante de ambición sana cumpliendo con su primera misión, con la reclutación del que sería el próximo Caballero de Virgo...

\- Y en la batalla que libramos en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos tampoco había nada que temer. Sucedió lo que debía suceder, y no te guardo rencor por ello Saga. Como te he dicho, mis recuerdos hacia ti siempre han sido limpios.

\- Pues los míos están manchados con demasiada sangre. Con sangre ajena, y con la propia también...- Confesó Saga, alejando la mirada al tiempo que su voz auguraba en quebrarse.- Acabásteis conociéndole...A Kanon, mi hermano. Mi gemelo. Mi mitad y mi perdición. No murió tal y como yo llegué a desear que hiciera, preso en una cárcel divina en la que yo mismo me ahogo en sueños noche tras noche desde que vuelvo a respirar...Y al fin lo aceptásteis en vuestras filas. Le concedísteis el honor de servir a una armadura que yo jamás he podido dignificar...

\- Tu hermano mostró arrepentimiento hacia sus actos. Tú lo estás haciendo ahora...Ambos os merecéis una segunda oportunidad.

Una risa ácida osó escalar por la garganta de Saga, que permanecía incapaz de volver a focalizar su mirada en la que impasiblemente le ofrecía Shaka.

\- Una segunda oportunidad...¡qué ironía más vil!

\- Búscale, Saga...

\- Murió en el Averno, y no ha regresado entre nosotros. Athena ya le concedió su segunda oportunidad. Y yo llego tarde a la mía.- Aceptó al fin, tragando saliva antes de alzar su mirada para salvaguardarse en la serenidad de Shaka.

\- Kanon no ha regresado entre nosotros porqué aún no ha pisado el más allá. Es así de sencillo.- Sentenció Virgo, con una seguridad que cortó la respiración de Saga.- Búscale ahora que puedes. Tu camino aún no acaba aquí. Esta lápida reza tu nombre, sí, pero no estás bajo ella, sino por encima. Respirando vida y asumiendo tu verdad. La nuestra. La de todos los que hemos pisado este lugar. Asúmelo Saga, tu camino no acaba aquí. No lo hizo cuando con enmascaradas intenciones te entregaste a Hades. Y no lo hará hoy...

Shaka observó largamente el apesadumbrado rostro de Saga, y sin esperar respuesta emprendió el sendero que le alejaría del fin de un trayecto al que todavía le quedaba un largo trecho para ser consumado.

Saga permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, sumergiéndose en su propio sentimiento de culpa, recordando el rostro de su hermano al momento de ofrecerle la daga con la que Athena se cercenó la vida, reviviendo todas las palabras que en ese instante se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Su camino quizás había acabado ahí prematuramente, viéndose finalizado por gentileza de su propia locura y cobardía, pero Shaka tenía razón...La Diosa de la Guerra y la Justicia les había concedido otra oportunidad para volver a sentir los latidos de sus corazones, para seguir hilvanando nuevos tramos de vida.

Y en las ensangrentadas manos de su alma estaba la decisión más importante de sus días...

Aceptar que el camino se detenía allí o forjar uno de nuevo, y si Kanon vivía, ya no había elección posible.

A su perdón se dirigiría.


End file.
